


Birthday Surprise

by PaigeyD93



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Mild Male/Male: kissing/groping, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeyD93/pseuds/PaigeyD93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken confession to her two best friends, Sakura finds them more than willing to act out her most intimate fantasy. This just might end up being Sakura's favourite birthday present, ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the tags is says Mild male/male kissing/groping, that is literally all that happens so yea a lot of my readers enjoyed it so I hope you do too!

Birthday Surprise

Shisui/Sakura/Itachi

Rated M

Sakura regarded the two men in her living room curiously. They were both casually sitting on her couch giving each other knowing looks and humor filled smirks; something was up. The fact that Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were in her home wasn't weird or abnormal at all. Aside from Naruto and Sasuke these two men were her best friends. She would do anything for them in a heartbeat.

"Okay…what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Shisui smirked.

Itachi frowned slightly, "Why Sakura, can't your two closest friends visit you on your birthday?" he asked sounding too innocent. Sakura's left eye twitched in annoyance, they were teasing her.

"Seriously, out with it Uchiha," she growled addressing them both. Shisui smirked again before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"Well do you remember two weeks ago? The three of us went out drinking after that long mission Itachi was on, only to come back to your apartment and continue until we were too drunk to stand?"

"Until you two were too drunk to stand. I was relatively sober," Itachi corrected smoothly. Shisui shot an eye roll at his cousin before raising an eye brow at Sakura waiting for her answer.

"Sure I remember, what about it?" She asked her eyes still narrowed. Her memories of that night were fuzzy at best but she remembered bits and pieces of it.

"You told us something. Something I'm sure you didn't mean to tell us," Itachi said with a small smirk. Sakura paled, her eyes widening.

"Wait! That wasn't a dream!?" she asked hysterically.

Shisui laughed at her horrified expression. "Nope, it definitely wasn't. Sakura the reason we are here, is to fulfill that…fantasy of yours. Consider it a birthday present from us," he said giving her a wink that sent all of her blood straight to her face; staining her cheeks red with embarrassment. Oh, she remembered that confession all too well now.

*Flashback Start*

Sakura gripped Itachi's arm tightly as laughter seized her intoxicated form as she watched Shisui clutch his stomach overcome by his own laughter. He was rolling on the floor dramatically making Sakura's giggles fill the room even more than before. Sakura held the bottle of Sake in her hand tightly before taking a swig of it and handing it to Itachi. He was chuckling softly at his friends' antics. He was always able to let loose around these two…they were the only two people he felt wholly comfortable around. Which was something hard to find in his life.

Shisui retook his seat beside Sakura, his laughter dying down. Sakura smiled fondly at the two men on either side of her. She wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders before pulling their heads down so they were touching the sides of her face.

"I love you guys," she said before kissing them both on the cheek once and letting them go.

Shisui pinched her cheek softly "We love you too," he said his face flushed from the Sake coursing through his blood.

"Speak for yourself, cousin," Itachi said with a laugh. Sakura turned to him her bottom lip jutting out in a an attempt to look hurt

"Awe, 'tachi. You don't love me?" She asked actually slightly hurt by this. Although she shouldn't be. Itachi wasn't the type of man to love easily and she knew that.

"Sakura, you know I don't love easily," he said with a frown, pretty much repeating exactly what she had just thought. "Would you rather me lie to you?"

Sakura shook her head before coming at this from a different angle. "What would you do if I told you to jump off a bridge?" she asked her eyes wide. Shisui failed to hold in his burst of laughter at that random question.

"I would question your sanity," Itachi answered honestly before taking a sip of Sake.

"Okay, what would you do if I jumped off of a bridge? Would you come save me?"

"Of course," He said immediately his eyes narrowing, where was she going with this?

"Would you protect me at all costs? Would you do anything for me?" She continued her voice serious.

"Yes," Itachi answered again without hesitation. Sakura got closer to him suddenly, her face inches from his own. He backed up hesitantly, unsure of what she was doing

"Would you die for me?" Itachi's narrowed eyes shot open at her question.

"…Yes, I would," he answered honestly. Shisui smirked behind Sakura's back. He knew what the pinkette was trying to do, it seemed like it was working too.

"That, Itachi, is love," she said pulling away from him with a satisfied smirk on her face. After the shock of realization, that yes, he did indeed love her, in his own way had worn off he looked at her with a small smile.

"I suppose I do."

Sakura downed the rest of the Sake bottle and slammed it on the table before sitting back and taking both Itachi and Shisui's hands in her own.

"Oh what I wouldn't do to the two of you," She murmured with a sigh before pulling them close again. Itachi's eyes shot to Shisui's over the top of Sakura's head in confusion. Did she say what he thinks she did?

"Sakura," Shisui began feeling slightly more sober as he broke eye contact with his cousin to look at the pinkette beside him "Don't you mean for us? What you wouldn't do for the both of us?" he asked again needing clarification

"No," she giggled. "Well yes I would do anything for you. But come on don't you guys realize how fucking hot you are?" she asked bluntly. Itachi gulped when he made eye contact with Shisui again. "Like I said before. Oh the things I would do to the both of you."

In an uncharacteristic action Itachi let his curiosity get the better of him. "What would you do to us?" He asked his voice quiet. Without hesitation Sakura began listing off the naughty things she would do to the two men beside her and exactly what she would have them do to her. Each thing she said had Shisui's eyes widening and Itachi's face getting hotter and hotter with the raging blush that covered his features.

After her spiel Shisui ran his hands through his hair. "So what you're saying," He began, clearing his throat roughly "Is that you want to have a threesome with us?" he asked not exactly sure how the conversation got to this point. Sakura's lips stretched into an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh yes, I would like that very much," She said confidently.

*Flashback End*

"Oh Kami!" Sakura groaned hiding her face with her hands in pure embarrassment "No one was ever supposed to know about that fantasy," she cried

Both men chuckled at her display. "Sakura. It's okay, lucky for you we were both very open to the idea," Shisui said with a laugh.

"You don't understand," she said feeling the panic in her chest rise. "This could ruin our friendship. No friendship comes out unscathed after sex is added into the equation."

"On the contrary Sakura," Shisui said standing and moving closer to her. "It would only make it more interesting," he said tucking a stray lock of her pink hair behind her ear before leaving a soft kiss on the shell of her ear. She couldn't control the small shiver that ran up her spine at the small action. Shisui smirked as Itachi joined him on Sakura's opposite side.

"Sakura. Do you think we would have agreed to this birthday present if we thought it would ruin our friendship?" He asked running the tips of his fingers down the bare skin of her arm. Goose bumps sprouted in the wake of his warm touch making Itachi inwardly smile, she was so responsive to their touch. It was clear she wanted this. But just to be sure he had to ask "If you don't want this Sakura just say so and we will back off," he said seriously. The eyes that had slowly shut, due to the ministrations Shisui was currently applying to her sensitive neck, shot open.

"No!" she cried suddenly gripping Itachi and Shisui's hands tightly as if trying to anchor them there. "I mean yes I want this. I want this so bad," she groaned as Shisui continued his actions.

Suddenly Sakura tugged on the two men's hands and dragged them toward her bedroom. Her heart was pounding harshly in her chest. Was she really do this? Was she actually about to act out her most popular fantasy? Where they truly agreeing to this or were they teasing her? She would never forgive them if they were teasing her. After stopping in the middle of her room she turned to them, letting go of their hands. Her heart was still racing and her mind continued to reel at the fact that this was actually happening. Her two sexiest friends were about to rock her world! She couldn't shake the apprehension though; this was a game changer no matter how the two men had said it wouldn't affect their friendship. There was always the possibility that it would and she just hoped she wouldn't lose them. She could feel her body nearly vibrate with her nervousness and as if sensing it Itachi spoke up in his calming, smooth voice.

"Before coming here, Shisui and I talked about this and we have decided that you have full control over what happens. You want us to stop…we stop. No questions asked. You are in complete control," he said pausing. Sakura nodded feeling only slightly better now that she knew she was more or less in charge.

Itachi continued. This time with a small grin on his face. "So tell us Sakura, just how does this fantasy of yours start out?"

Sakura's face turned bright red again as the image in her mind played out. Oh kami, they would never go for that…would they? Inwardly sighing she decided to ask anyways. They were cousins though so she wouldn't blame them if they shot her down. "Erm. It starts out with you two…kissing," She said the last word in almost a whisper.

Shisui grinned at her mind's work. "Ha, so you enjoy boy on boy stuff eh? Who would have known? Lucky for you it's no secret that I'm bisexual. So I have no issues with that," he said turning to Itachi who was stiff as a board. Itachi was no bisexual. Sakura sensed his tenseness and her shoulders slumped slightly; feeling guilty for making him uncomfortable already

"I'm sorry. Forget it Itachi I know you guys are cousins and it wasn't right for me to ask," she said trying to shove down the awkwardness that seemed to engulf her. She was shocked when she heard Itachi laughing slightly.

"Oddly enough the fact that Shisui is my cousin isn't what's bothering me. Our family is well known for incest and inbreeding. Not that I agree with it but it doesn't necessarily bother me," he answered truthfully.

Shisui rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance "Itachi is this about both of us being men?" he asked, his eyes narrowing

"Yes…"

"Kami, your such a pussy." He teased giving the younger man a slight shove "I never guessed you would be so close minded. This is Sakura's birthday present and your letting the fact that you're not comfortable in your sexuality enough; to ruin it already-"

"It has nothing to do with how comfortable I am with my sexuality," Itachi grumbled

"Oh but it does." Shisui said giving Itachi another poke in his side before he crossed his arms again. A devious smile took over his features "You're just scared that my charm will turn you gay. You're terrified that you will enjoy the kiss…" he paused watching with triumph how agitated his younger cousin was getting the further he taunted him. "I'm right aren't I, It-a-chi!?" Something inside Itachi snapped and he cursed the way Shisui was always able to get him so riled up.

"Oh shut up!" He growled before suddenly grabbing both sides of Shisui's face and pressing his lips harshly against the others in a heated kiss.

Sakura heard a gasp echo through the room as she stepped back and sat on her bed. She realized the gasp had come from her and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. After witnessing the mini argument between the two, Sakura felt like this 'present' they were trying to give her was going down the drain. Apparently she was wrong because Itachi was currently devouring Shisui's lips and the older Uchiha had shoved his hands into Itachi's long hair as he returned the kiss tenfold. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, this was so incredibly hot. She could feel the ache of arousal course through her body already as her eyes stayed locked on her two favourite men.

Shisui ran his tongue along Itachi's bottom lip and the younger man opened it accepting the tongue in a fight for dominance. This was not a battle Itachi was willing to lose. Itachi's hands slid from the sides of Shisui's face into his short, curly black hair before breaking away from his lips to catch his breath. This was far more arousing than he thought it would be. Quite frankly he didn't think he would be aroused by it at all. Both men were gasping for breath and a small moan coming from the general area beside them made them turn their heads toward it.

Sakura sat on her bed, her breathing shallow as Itachi and Shisui broke apart for air. The wild lust filled look in their eyes had every nerve in her body tingling with lust of her own. They had looked over at her when she let a small moan escape but there hands remained intertwined in each other's hair; their chests heaving still.

"Tell us what want, Sak," Shisui said his voice slightly deeper as he took in her flushed and aroused state. Sakura grinned feeling her nervousness slowly melt away. She was in complete control and she couldn't deny that she liked it.

"I'd like you to continue kissing," she admitted. She beckoned them closer to her and their hands dropped from the other's hair and moved toward her. "I'd like you to lose some of this clothing too," she said her voice low and soft. The two Uchiha's gravitated toward each other slowly. Shisui's hands dipped under Itachi's dark blue shirt causing the younger man to stiffen slightly. Shisui shot him a look that clearly said 'Just go with it' and Itachi relaxed; letting the other man's hands roam the heated skin of his stomach and chest.

Their lips met again and this time Shisui moaned softly causing Sakura's breathing to hitch faintly; not expecting the sound. It didn't take long for Shisui's wandering hands to tug on the hem of Itachi's shirt; pulling it up. Itachi broke free from the kiss to let the man pull his shirt over his head before immediately latching back on to his lips.

Sakura could feel her arousal sky rocket when Shisui raked his short nails down Itachi's naked chest and stomach; elicited a growl out of the younger Uchiha. Itachi's hands immediately grabbed at Shisui's shirt and drew it off in one smooth pull. Sakura smirked when she realized Itachi was getting into it more now as his hands grabbed at his cousin's sides effectively pulling their bodies closer before their lips locked again. She could see their tongues battling together. She could safely say she was more turned on now than she ever has been in her life and they hadn't even touched her yet. That was about to change.

All the training they both did clearly showed on their well-muscled forms and Sakura had to admit their bodies were beautiful. Their biceps rippled as their hands roamed each other's bodies and their abdominal muscles were well defined. Sakura couldn't wait to touch them and run her fingers along their pale skin. She quickly stood and approached the two men who hadn't stopped their kissing and touching as she got closer. The ache in between her thighs was border-lining on painful. She needed them, she needed them so badly.

Sakura sneakily slipped in between the two of them making them break the kiss. She reached up and framed Itachi's face with her hands before drawing his head down and attaching her own lips to his already swollen ones. She felt Shisui's hands rest on her hips and pull her back against the obvious bulge in his pants. The way he ground his hips into her backside elicited a moan from her mouth which was muffled by Itachi's tongue poking into her mouth and brushing up softly against hers.

"Please…" she moaned quietly making Itachi pull away from her lips a bit. She felt Shisui lean down from behind her and whisper softly in her ear.

"What do you want?" He asked his warm breath fanning across her skin; sending shivers throughout her over heated body again.

"Touch me. Please just touch me," she groaned.

Instantly Itachi's hands snuck under her shirt his callused fingers dragging slowly against the skin of her flat stomach before going further up. Shisui quickly discarded the pinkette's shirt; pulling it over her head with ease. This action made it easier for Itachi to slide his hands over her heated skin all the while attaching his lips to hers again. Shisui looped his arms around her waist picking her up and breaking the kiss his cousin and her were sharing before moving back and taking them both to the bed. Shisui laid down onto the mattress, sliding to the center with Sakura on top of him, her back against his chest. Itachi crawled onto the bed, hovering over Sakura and his cousin before capturing the pinkette's lips again.

Sakura's feet were planted on either side of Shisui's hips as she felt his hands trail up her arms, his touch feather light, making her skin tingle. He reached the straps of her bra and simultaneously pushed them down her arms making the cups flip down as well. Her nipples pebbled almost instantly due to the temperature change and Shisui's wasted no time in palming both of her breasts in his hands. His thumbs rubbed over her perky nipples causing the pinkette to arch away from the man beneath her only to have her stomach rub against Itachi's as he continued to hover over her, trailing kisses down her neck. She loved this, the feeling of being sandwiched in between them was amazing. One of Shisui's hands disappeared from her breast only to be taken over my Itachi's hot mouth, his tongue swirling around expertly.

Sakura moaned loudly her hips rising off of Shisui's body to rub against Itachi's obvious erection that was currently straining against his pants. She felt Itachi's hands push her hips down and grip the waist band of her blue skirt, which had ridden up slightly due to her spread legs. She allowed Itachi to remove her skirt and panties in one pull and was delighted when he returned to her, his lips trailing down her torso, his tongue darting out to taste her skin as he moved further and further down. Shisui had returned to paying her breasts attention just as Itachi arrived at the place between her thighs. She held her breath in anticipation as she felt his warm breath so close to where she wanted him and the suspense was killing her.

Suddenly Itachi's hands were gripping her just below her knees, pushing her legs back against her so she was spread wide for him. If these two were any other men besides Shisui and Itachi she might have been embarrassed at her nakedness and current vulnerability but they weren't and she had wanted this for so long. She felt Shisui take Itachi's place, gripping her legs tightly with his own hands and sitting back slightly to give Itachi more room to maneuver. Without waiting another minute Itachi dove down, pressing his tongue flat against her most intimate place and running it up to eventually circle around her already swollen clit.

"Ah!" She cried, her eyes rolling back and her head falling onto Shisui's shoulder. Itachi pulled back a moment to speak.

"Kami, Sakura, you're dripping wet for us," he growled against her thigh, making her inner muscles clench with need. Shisui hummed against her neck seemingly pleased with that news as Itachi continued his earlier ministrations except this time spreading her lips with his fingers and sucking at her clit harder. Her thighs trembled as Itachi made her spiral closer and closer to her pending release. Her breathing grew more and more ragged and she cried out when she felt Itachi push two of his fingers into her opening before curling them up in a 'come here' motion, hitting that one spot inside her that made her see stars.

Her orgasm hit her with such force it took the breath out of her and she felt Shisui hold her tighter against his chest as she thrashed against him, attempting to grind her pelvis into Itachi's merciless tongue as he continued to lap at her, cleaning up the juices that spilled out with her release greedily. Once she had calmed down and her legs went slack Shisui let her legs go and they fell boneless at his sides.

"Holy, hell." She gasped her breath coming out in short pants. She couldn't believe how fucking good that felt. She barely noticed Shisui moving her off of his warm body as both of the boys stood up. Itachi had left the room, momentarily confusing Sakura only to have her attention change back to Shisui as he removed his pants and underwear revealing his rock hard cock as it sprang free. He smirked at the hungry look on her face and moved closer to her.

"What do you-"

"Come here and lie down," she ordered him immediately. The demanding tone had his eyes widening slightly but he couldn't lie and say it didn't turn him on that much more. He obeyed the order and laid down next to her. She wasted no time in straddling his legs and fisting his erection roughly in her hand.

"Fu-Ahhhn," he moaned as she took him into her hot, wet mouth, taking him as deep as she could go. "Fucking hell, Sakura," He hissed his eyes squeezing shut as he threw his head back against the headboard.

"Continuing without me?" Itachi asked coming into the room. Sakura could hear a pout in his voice and she pulled up, releasing Shisui from her mouth with a lewd popping sound.

The elder man had his arm thrown over his eyes, his chest heaving. He peaked out only to see something that almost made him embarrass himself by coming instantly. Sakura still had her fist tight around him but she was smirking at Itachi, putting her ass in the air and shaking it slightly.

"Come get me, Itachi." The younger man sucked in a sudden breath and he placed the items in his hand on the side table to accept Sakura's offer. Shisui looked beside his head to the table only to see a decent amount of condoms and a bottle of lube. Good his little cousin was thinking. Itachi grabbed one of the condoms and after removing the rest of his clothes he rolled it on and situated himself on the bed, behind Sakura's still wiggling ass. She smiled over her shoulder before turning back to Shisui and slowly licking from the base of his dick to the top before taking the head back into her hot mouth, sucking hard and making him moan and buck up into her mouth again.

Itachi aligned himself at her entrance, running the tip of his arousal along her wet opening before pushing in, his breath hitching at the feeling of her warm tightness engulfing him.

"Ahh!" Sakura cried resting her flushed cheek against the side of Shisui's cock before placing it back in her mouth and moaning at the amazing feeling of Itachi stuffing her full. The vibrations from her moan shot straight through Shisui and he growled lowly in the back of his throat at the feeling. At this rate he might not last long. As if sensing this Sakura doubled her efforts, the sound of Itachi's thrusting into her filling the room. She sucked harder, bobbed her head faster and Shisui found himself weaving his fingers into her short pink hair, guiding her movements as his orgasm rapidly approached.

"Sakura, I'm-" He groaned as she took him as deep as she could, the tip hitting the back of her throat. Sweat was beading on his forehead making his hair stick to it as he tried not to cum right down her throat. She then set her fast pace again and as their gazes met she silently told him to let go, and hell did he let go. With a low cry he arched up, spilling his cum into Sakura's greedy mouth. She coughed slightly as she tried to swallow. There was so much though and she couldn't swallow it down fast enough which caused some of it to leak out the corner of her mouth.

"Fuck that looks hot," Shisui groaned slamming his head back onto the mattress as he came down from his high. Sakura wiped off the stuff that had escaped her mouth with a grin at the sheer look of satisfaction on his face.

Itachi had set a slower pace as he watched Sakura make his best friend come undone and fuck was it an erotic sight.

"Mmm, 'Tachi. Go faster," Sakura breathed as Shisui slipped himself out from under her. Itachi grunted once before gripping her hips tightly and setting a more vigorous pace. Sakura was too blissed out to notice that Shisui had grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with the slippery substance. She did, however, notice as soon they brushed up against her back entrance. Her eyes shot open and she looked behind her. Itachi slowed down at the almost panicked look on her face.

"Just say no Sakura, and we won't do it," He reminded her. Shisui froze an eye brow raised and much to Sakura's disappointment Itachi ceased all his movement but remained buried inside of her.

"This was one of the 'naughty' things you wanted to do with us," Shisui said with a short laugh. Sakura blushed and buried her face into the mattress as she thought over what she wanted to do. She had heard anal was seriously pleasurable but she had never experimented with it before. However she was with Itachi and Shisui, the two men she trusted her life with. Who better to try this out with than them? Coming to a rather fast conclusion she turned back to look at her two expectant lovers and gave a sharp nod.

"I want to try it with you guys," she said her voice even. Shisui grinned, she suddenly turned a sharp glare at Itachi "And who told you to stop?" she asked her voice harsh. Shisui's eyes widened and he looked at Itachi.

"Kami, Sakura." The younger groaned with lust filled eyes as he picked up the fast pace he had earlier. Sakura turned forward and winced slightly when she felt Shisui's finger slip inside of her. Nothing had ever been there before so the feeling was foreign and slightly uncomfortable. She knew it was supposed to get better so she bared through it as he stretched and prepped her. Slowly the discomfort dissolved into pleasure and the combined feeling of Shisui's fingers and Itachi's cock inside her made her come undone and she came violently, screaming Itachi's name as she clenched around him. She was so tight Itachi couldn't hold himself back and he also let go with a moan of her name.

"I think you're prepped enough," Shisui said reaching over her to grab another condom. He slid it on his now hard again length and situated himself behind her where Itachi used to be. She felt him lean up against her, his chest touching her back as he kissed the back of her neck softly.

"I'll go slowly, Sak. If you need me to stop tell me and I will right away okay?" Sakura nodded in understanding. Slowly he pressed his erection against her tight hole, pushing in. Sakura winced, this was significantly larger than his fingers had been. Her fists clenched the sheets and she tensed. Shisui hissed at the tightness her tensing brought. "Sakura, relax or I won't be able to get it in."

"I can't," She cried dejectedly as tears sprung to her eyes. Suddenly Itachi was at her side kissing the side of her face and reached underneath her to put pressure on her clit, rubbing it in soft circles. She gasped and her body relaxed instantly at the pleasure his attention brought.

"There we go," Shisui said relieved as he was able to push past the first ring of muscle. Itachi helped Sakura bear the remainder of Shisui's journey in until he was fully sheathed inside her. They were both panting from the effort on both their parts.

"Shisui pull her toward you for a second," Itachi requested and Shisui obeyed. Sakura sucked in a breath at the weird angle Shisui was inside her at when he pulled her close to him. She watched as Itachi took his place beneath her before Shisui let her go back down. She flopped onto Itachi's warm chest and that was when Shisui began to move. She knew now they hadn't been lying when she was told anal felt good. Pleasure shot through her entire body, shocking her into a rather loud moan before Itachi molded his lips to hers in heated kiss.

"You're so sexy," he breathed pulling away to look into her eyes. Her face was still flushed as she dazedly met Itachi's eyes. Shisui picked up his pace and the pleasure it caused Sakura was almost overwhelming

"Are you ready Sakura?" Shisui asked out of breath from behind her. She blinked it confusion.

"Ready for wha-OH MY KAMI!" She cried, sucking in a breath so sharply she choked on her own spit for a few seconds, her legs shook as she felt Itachi push his way inside her. Her inner muscles clenched down on both of them as she was stuffed completely full, both holes stretched deliciously wide.

"Shit!" Shisui groaned gripping her hips tighter at the feeling of his best friends cock moving against his own just behind a thin layer of skin. The tightness around his throbbing erection multiplied by ten and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sakura had flopped down on top of Itachi, the strength completely leaving her at the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through her, her nerve endings sparking with electricity.

She never wanted this to end this pleasure was something she never thought she would ever have the privilege to feel. Her boys thrust into her over and over and her eyes rolled back in her head as every tired and aching muscle in her body clenched down so hard that white exploded behind her eyes as her third orgasm claimed her more violently than the other two had. She felt Itachi's arms wrap tightly around her, pressing her against his sweaty chest and she couldn't move, she didn't want to move, her last orgasm leached everything bit of strength out of her. She was in a completely blissed out state and couldn't be happier about it. She loved them, she loved them both so much and the only thing that had changed between them in her mind was their bond. No one would ever be able to tear them away from each other, they would be forever together if she had any say in it.

Both men came at the same time, Shisui falling forward against Sakura's back in fatigue.

"So, Sakura, was that not the best birthday present ever?" Shisui asked after a moment of silence. He was out of breath and he laid a soft kiss in the middle of her back.

"She can't hear you." Itachi panted, his arms not releasing their hold on the pinkette still in his arms. "She passed out about two seconds before we finished." Shisui laughed before slowly pulling out of her. Itachi did the same thing before laying Sakura down on her side softly and covering her with the blanket that was miraculously still on the bed. She cuddled in close to the warmth it brought and sighed contently in her sleep.

As the two men cleaned themselves up there were three sharp knocks at the front door. Shisui glanced at Itachi with a curious look. Itachi shrugged and motioned behind him.

"I'm going to nap with her, you can answer the door if you want," he said easily before crawling into bed with the still completely passed out Sakura. Shisui was just about to follow Itachi when the next set of knocks and someone talking stopped him in his tracks.

"Sakura, come on! If you don't answer we will come in," Naruto called sounding annoyed. There was a slight thud sound "Ow, Sasuke! What was that for!?"

"Dobe, we aren't going to just barge into her apartment if she isn't home," Sasuke grumbled. Shisui grinned before pulling a sheet from where it was bunched up at the corner of the bed and wrapped it around his waist. He approached the door and swung it open to greet his cousin and the blonde idiot.

"Hello boys," He said the biggest of smiles on his face. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the barely dressed man in front of him. Naruto didn't bother hiding his shock as his mouth popped open and he jumped back a small amount, his hands waving frantically in front of him as words tried to make their way out of his gaping mouth.

"Shisui? What the hell are you doing here? Also why are you not dressed?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowing into small slits. He tried to glance over Shisui's shoulder but the man easily blocked his view, his shit eating grin still very much plastered on his face.

"Just celebrating Sakura's birthday," he said honestly. Sasuke's mouth turned down in a frown as he took in Shisui's state of undress for the second time.

"Does Itachi know you're here?" He asked suspiciously. Suddenly Shisui felt a presence behind him and judging from Sasuke's reaction and how close to feinting Naruto looked he figured Itachi had just walked up.

"What in the fu-"

"Do I know about what?" Itachi asked raising a brow in question toward his little brother. Sasuke's mouth opened and closed multiple time before he could actually speak again.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Naruto asked suddenly sounding angry. The older men shared a look and laughed.

"Tired," Itachi replied.

"Sleeping," Shisui added with a wink

"We want to talk to her," Sasuke said as Naruto tried to peak past Shisui and Itachi only to fail miserably. Sasuke was annoyed the uncharacteristic look of sick satisfaction on his brother's face and the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers irked him for some reason, what the fuck did they do to Sakura? Sasuke knew exactly what they did he just didn't want to believe it.

"No can do little cousin," Shisui answered with a smile. "Come back in a couple hours."

"Ehem," Itachi coughed giving Shisui a look.

"Actually," Shisui began "On second thought, just come visit her tomorrow, yeah?" He asked but before waiting for an answer he slammed the door in their faces. The click of the door locking made Naruto open his mouth to yell something but Sasuke stopped him.

"We will get to the bottom of this but for now let's go."

"Sasuke you can't be serious, what about our dear Sakura!?" Sasuke grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him away.

"She's a big girl and can handle herself, let's go!"

Back in the apartment Shisui and Itachi had both squeezed themselves onto Sakura's bed. The woman was sandwiched between her two boys and just as they were about to fall asleep she spoke in a quiet whisper.

"You guys gave me the best birthday present ever…" Itachi and Shisui both smiled and huddled closer to their pinkette, dozing off quickly into a restful sleep.


	2. Caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this totally happened. xD I got a few requests from people to write out Naruto and Sasuke's reactions to finding out about Shisui, Sakura and Itachi's relationship, so here it is! 
> 
> Warning: OOC Sasuke and OOC Naruto (kinda I honestly could him react like this but watevs)
> 
> Rating: T- sorry no lemon xD

Duck, dodge, jump and repeat. Sakura's bright green eyes were focused on her very attractive opponent as he came at her with all he had. Sharingan reflected in his usual dark eyes, with a smirk on his face. Sparing with him was always a welcome challenge.

_'Keep your eyes down Haruno, don't let him catch you in a genjutsu'_ she thought to herself.

"HEY!" Came a shout to her left, Itachi and her both froze and looked over at a disgruntled looking Shisui. "You guys started without me?" He asked with an adorable pout on his face. Sakura grinned and took off toward him.

"Shisui!" She cried dramatically before launching herself toward him and jumping into his waiting arms. He laughed, pout long forgotten as she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he held her bridal style, spinning around in a circle as their kiss continued.

"Kami, you guys are sappy," Itachi grumbled coming up next to them. Sakura pulled away from Shisui's lips to grin at Itachi. She reached out one free hand to grab ahold of his shirt and pull him toward them before laying a soft kiss on his own pouty lips. Itachi got closer to both of them as the kiss deepened. Shisui slowly let Sakura stand on her own two feet again before both men moved to sandwich their pinkette in between them. This began to get heated as both men got handsy, she could feel their fingers brush against the soft skin underneath her shirt as she took turns kissing her too boys and running her hands over each of them in turn.

Their relationship was actually rather simple. From the outside it looked like it would be awkward and full of problems such as jealousy, but Sakura made sure she treated Itachi and Shisui as equals and made sure neither one of them felt left out. Both men were content with their arrangement...because whatever they had, just worked for them.

"AHA! I caught you!" Came a shout at the gate of the training ground they were at. The two men stiffened against Sakura and the pinkette had a look of slight panic on her face. One thing was for sure no one was supposed to truly know about their little relationship, which is why they had chosen the furthest training field on the outskirts of the village. Not being found out was important especially because of Itachi and Shisui's clan. The Uchiha Clan council wouldn't approve in the least.

Naruto walked through the gate, an accusatory finger pointed in their direction and Sakura lost some of her panic. The two men pressed against her were still stiff as a board. Sasuke casually entered the gate behind Naruto. The blonde continued toward them, his arm dropping back to his side as he awaited some form of response.

"Follow my lead," Sakura whispered. Itachi and Shisui gave her a curious look but nodded and lost some of their tension as they took a step back, turning toward the two boys still making their way toward them. Both of them stopped side by side in front of Sakura. Sakura had a plan.

Sakura shrugged as if getting caught didn't bother her one bit. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and Sasuke's narrowed as he watched her.

"Oops, oh well. Yup you caught us. What are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked with an air of confidence in her voice. Naruto's mouth popped open, clearly not expecting the response Sakura gave him. She didn't need to look at Shisui to tell the man was beginning to shake with barely subdued laughter. Sasuke was still standing stock still, clearly unsure of what to say. They didn't seem to have thought this far ahead.

"What the hell, Sakura!?" Naruto exploded making the pinkette smirk.

"What? The sex is awesome! I'd be stupid not to indulge in these two sex beasts." Sakura scoffed Sasuke face began to turn red, the tips of his ears almost glowing with embarrassment as he looked at his cousin and older brother. Sakura glanced at Itachi when Sasuke gaze became suddenly glued to his brother. Humour was clearly swimming around in his onyx eyes as he kept eye contact with his Otouto.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay? Your face is kind of red…" Itachi suddenly said, fake concern oozing from his soft tone. Sasuke sputtered for a few minutes before furiously rubbing at his face only making it redder by irritating the skin. Sakura snorted making Sasuke look at her with a fierce glare.

"Oh fuck this! I'm not dealing with this right now." Sasuke said turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. Naruto seemed to be still attempting to form a coherent sentence as Shisui spoke to him.

"Wait Sasuke!" Sakura said grabbing the back of his shirt. He spun around, his eyes narrowed and Sakura grinned.

"Don't you want to join us?" She asked innocently. His eyes flew open almost bulging out.

"Excuse me?" he asked scary calm. Sakura shoved down the urge to laugh as she pulled him over toward where Naruto stood, the blonde's face an unhealthy shade of purple at this point. Sakura reached up and tugged on a strand of his blonde hair.

"Breathe Naruto. You're welcome to join to you know, we are an open relationship." She said even though she knew she was lying through her teeth. The two men behind her knew this too but watching these two boys suffer was beyond amusing. Suddenly she ran her hands up and down the two boys' arms looking at them with innocence. She pulled them even closer before leaning toward them to whisper.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She said and added in "But be careful, these two over here can get pretty…ehem carried away." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes flicked toward the other two behind Sakura. Both of them were smiling wickedly, a look of feral dominance glowing in their eyes and radiating off them in waves. Naruto squeaked before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp to the ground. Sasuke just gulped and pulled away from Sakura.

"Um…um, wow, nope I think we're good. We're just going to l-l-leave now…" He stuttered grabbing Naruto and hauling him over his shoulder before hightailing it out of there. It took about three seconds after Sasuke has disappeared from sight before the three of them lost it in a fit of laughter.

"You're a genius sweetheart!" Shisui wheezed, clutching his stomach as laughter seized his body. Itachi had tears gathering in his eyes, he couldn't breathe.

"Do you think they will question our relationship again?" Sakura asked between gasps of breath. Itachi shook his head violently.

"Not a chance in hell!" Shisui laughed before pulling Sakura in for a bone crushing hug. Itachi wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I love you guys!" Sakura said her own tears beginning to trail down her cheeks as her laughter died down slightly."

"We love you too," Itachi smirked, laying a small kiss on the side of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo super duper short but I hope it was as funny as I thought it was...then again its kinda lame to laugh at your own creation! xD anywho I shall let you all be the judge, please comment and lemme know what you think! thanks a bunches!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo how was it? Did you like it!? Please comment to let me know! I answer every comment I receive, I promise.
> 
> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
